Water meets earth
by Zekrom Areo
Summary: Everyone is heading home after the Grave Eclips when crule fate strikes Matthew. Will everyone be ok with what happened? Warning! Gender-bender Amiti/Matthew and Karis/Tyrell  just an ugly ruff draft that will never be fixed


Matthew's POV

Chapter 1

I walked past Sveta hoping to get away but a hand landed on my shoulder "And where are you going?" she asked raising an eyebrow, I shrugged her hand off my shoulder "To bathe" I whispered then started walking to the spring near by. Sveta frowned 'I know that's not what you're doing Matthew, why can't you just tell me?' she thought and walked over to the camp, she sat down and huffed. "What's wrong Sveta?" asked Amiti with a frown on his face, Sveta sighed "I'm just worried about Matthew that's all" she said watching the flames in the fire dance. "I'll go check on him, OK?" Amiti said standing up walking into the woods over to the spring, he sighed and kept walking 'Sveta we all know you love him... But Matthew still doesn't know it' he thought.

I undressed and jumped in the spring with a loud 'Splash!' I poked my head out of the water until it was up to my nose, I grabbed my Shampoo from my bag and lathered it in my hair then ducked my head under water to wash it away. My head came back up and I put conditioner in next doing the same thing I did for the Shampoo. Now I let my body relax in the steaming water when I felt my body tingle, I opened my eye's to see that I was glowing.

Amiti's Pov

I watched as Matthew started to glow and his body changed, he had curves in all the right places and his hair grew longer, he got taller and his face got skinnier. His chest puffed out and was round, his muscles shrank a little, He got a lot skinnier and had a flat stomach. When the glowing stopped Matthew was, well a GIRL! I felt a trickle over my lip and I licked it tasting the coppery blood. "Wh-what happened!" bellowed Matthew as he looked at him self, 'Oh Kami~ he had the prettiest voice in all of Wayward' I thought more blood trickling out of my nose. I watched as Matthew changed into his normal wardrobe and I quickly ran back to camp whipping the blood away from my nose. "So how's Matthew-" Sveta started but a small voice stopped her.

"Guy's" I turned to see Matthew poking his head out of the side of a tree

"Yes Matthew?" asked Sveta

"Sveta I need to talk to you alone" his soft voice caught everyone off guard, and they started thinking something was wrong with Matthew

"You need to speak up Matthew we can hardly hear ya, what is our strong leader going soft on us?" joked Tyrell laughing loudly soon joined in by Raif and Eloeo.

"S-stop laughing i-it's not funny!" Matthew said trying to sound tough but that made the three boy's laugh even more

"Matthew we can't y-your v-voice is just s-so funny!" laughed Raif who was holding his stomach in pain

"Matthew just come out here and tell all of us what the problem is, then be quiet so the boy's-not Amiti- shut up" Karis said her voice stern

"But-"

"No but's just get out here and stop hiding like a little baby" Himi said not liking how her leader was acting

I blushed and staired at Matthew softly, his silver/blue eye's meeting my blue ones

"Just come out Matthew I saw what happened so at least I won't laugh" I said and he looked at me, a shocked look on his face

"Fine..." he whispered walking out from behind the tree

Once everyone saw him they were shocked, their leader was 100% FEMALE!

Sveta spit out the water she was drinking onto Tyrell who had a blush on his face, Eloeo had a nose bleed, Reif's mouth just lay agape. Himi was just stairning wide eyed at Matthew, and me well I was just smirking.

"W-what happened Matthew?" asked Sveta

" I don't know, I was in the spring when I started glowing and 'Bam' I'm a girl!" He said small tears welding in his eyes

Sveta ran over and hugged Matthew running her hand through his hair "It's Ok Matthew, but what will your dad say?" she asked and let go

Matthew sniffed "I'll take care of it, but I'm supposed to take you guy's back first" said Matthew "let's get some sleep" he said and sat down leaning against a tree falling asleep in an instant.

Everyone else went to sleep but I staid up watching Matthew sleep soundly. As I watched her-That's what I'll him- sleep I noticed she was shivering. Now no one here but Himi, Sveta, and Karis had blankets because they were girls and get cold quick, so I stood up and walked over to Matthew and sat behind her pulling her on my lap, Now she must really be tired because she didn't wake up at all but she stopped shivering witch was good. Soon I fell asleep, my head resting on her shoulder.

two day's latter Matthew's POV

"Well Amiti you're all we have left to drop off and we can walk home" I said shuffling my feet, I heard Amiti sigh "Could I just come with you guys I don't want to go back yet" he complained. I told him he could and he was just so happy, so now we are at Goma Plateau and are on our way to the Lookout Cabin. As we where walking through the Goma Plateau the men kept looking at me and I started to get anger, Now no one has seen me anger except for Amiti and it's not pretty, I took down 18 tree's just with my sword. So some people walked up to us and congratulated us for saving the world but not me, No, no one new who I was because of 3 reasons. 1: I was a girl 2: I dressed as Peirs so every once in a while I would hear "POW POW PECARD!" in the distance, but my cloths where brown and green not blue 3: My hair was down to my knees but my old hairdo was still there so it looked my hair was going to the side. We made out of Goma Plateau and were about to cross the bridge when a guard blocked our path. "Hey move it!" yelled Tyrell but the guard didn't move "are you here to visit or part of the family?" he asked. "We're here to visit Isaac" Karis said and aloud her and Tyrell to pass but not me and Amiti. "Name?" he asked and Amiti smirked. "I'm Amiti Deep and this is Dragoon Vast" I looked at him and the guard looked at me "Are you a Beastman?" he asked and I frowned. "Why yes I am is there a problem with that?" I staired him in the eye's "No just prove it". I smirked and started to glow growing taller and bigger when the glowing stopped I was a big white dragon (Think of REshiram from pokemon) with perching gray/blue eye's. I deformed and was back in my human form, I passed him and walked across the bridge "How did you do that?" Tyrell asked. "This one time I lost a lot of blood so a Dragon Beastman gave me some of his blood" I simply said.

We walked up to my house and I knocked on the door, we heard foot steps and the door opened to show my father in his underwear with a towel around his head " Hey Tyrell, Karis, Amiti and, little girl I don't know. Come on in" he said letting us walk in and set our stuff down. My father came down the steps in his normal clothing and sat down across from us "Where's Matthew?" he asked and my head dropped, Amiti looked down, and Tyrell and Karis looked at each other nervously. "No... No he isn't ... is he?" my father asked thinking I was dead. Amiti's head shot up "NO! She's not dead!" he exclaimed and my father looked at him weirdly "'She'..." Amiti's eye's widened as he realized what he said. "No, Isaac, Matthew was somehow turned into a girl..." Tyrell trailed off and a blush covered his face. I shot up and punched him in the face "You THINK about me like THAT again, you're HEAD is ROLLING!" I yelled as Tyrell stud of whipping the blood from his mouth "sorry..." he mumbled and I sat down. My dad staired at me "What you never say a girl hit him? I do it a lot, he has to get his mind out of the gutter" I told him crossing my arms, "you're Matthew?" he asked flabbergasted. "No I'm the muffin man..." I said sarcastically and my dad was takin out of his shook "Ok... So who want's cake?" he asked pointing to the big chocolate cake in the kitchen. Tyrell's face was solid gold and he ran to the kitchen and started banging silverware on the table chanting "I want food yes I do, So So Tasty, Food food food. The other's followed Isaac to the kitchen and I started walking up the stairs when a hand landed on my shoulder. " Aren't you eating Cake, Matthew?" asked Amiti and I shook my head "No I'm just going to get to sleep, I'll show you your room latter" I said and walked into my dark blue room. I through my body onto my bed and a big cloud of dust flew everywhere, I started coughing and sneezed, I ignore it and went to bed falling into a deep sleep.

Amiti's Pov

"Isn't Matthew eating?" asked Tyrell stuffing a big piece of cake in his mouth, I shook my head "That's weird, h-she loves chocolate cake" Isaac said raising an eyebrow. I sighed and started walking upstairs "I'm gonna check on Matthew" I said and disappeared around the corner. I opened Matthew's door and saw her laying on her side, sleeping peacefully but whimpers shot through the air and, I walked over to her.

I noticed she had tears falling down the side of her face and onto her pillow and her body shivered every once and awhile. I shook her lightly while whispering her name "Matthew wake up" she stirred and her eyes fluttered open and met my gaze " Amiti?" she asked and I nodded "are you ok?" I put me hand to her check and started rubbing the tears away with my thumb. She blushed and nodded rubbing the rest of the tears away, I jumped on to her bed on my stomach swinging my legs in the air " So... what do you want to do?" I asked closing my eyes. Matthew got off her bed and walked to the door "Follow me" she said and we walked down stairs, Once we got down we stopped in our tracks. Laying in the living room was Isaac and Tyrell with chocolate cake covering their faces and Karis asleep on the couch. We walked around the two on the floor and walked out side into the night sky, Matthew glowed and was in her Beastmen form, I jumped up and wrapped my arm's around her neck and we took off.

Matthew POV

I sighed as I felt Amiti's weight on the crook of my neck and his arms wrapped around my neck, he held onto the rings on my neck that had fur under them. I flew for a little and I soon found my destination, I went down for a landing but a sword pierced through my right wing. I screeched and started falling, I heard Amiti gasp and try to move but I had him wrapped up in my clawed hand "Matthew we're gonna land in the water!" he yelled and my body glowed and I was back in my human form. "Amiti..." we where almost at the water " I'm sorry" we plunged into the water and I felt something sharp pierce and rip through my skin. The cold water surrounded both of us and I gripped my sword tightly in my hands, I tried to remember what the thing was that hit my arm when I remembered my father talking about it.

Flashback

" Me, Peirs, Mai, and you're Uncle Felix battle Poseidon and he had his mystical Trident of Ankohl, It was a magnificent Trident and powerful to. But we beat him in the end" I gasped in amazement "You really beat Poseidon the god of the seas!" I exclaimed and father nodded

End Flashback

'I guess he was out for revenge. Well looks like I'm not as strong as you father, you, Uncle Felix, Peirs, and Mai beat him and I didn't' everything went dark and my mind went black "Amiti..." I somehow whispered under the water but passed out and my heart got slower by the minute.

Poseidon's Pov

I watched as the big Beastmen turned back into a human and there was another with it. It was weird though the Beastmen was female and looked a lot like that Isaac kid I was defeated by years back, as the two kids fell into the water I tried to read their minds. First was the blond female but what was weird is that she was an elemental. I shrugged it off and read her mind 'I guess he was out for revenge. Well looks like I'm not as strong as you father, you, Uncle Felix, Peirs, and Mai beat him and I didn't' wait this was Isaac's kid? That's not good "Amiti..." the girl somehow managed to whisper out but soon was out cold and her heart beat was slow. I started to go over to her when I felt a power surge to my left.

Amiti POv

My mind was black and a blue serpent coiled itself around my body "Amiti..." my eye's widened as an image of Matthew appeared in front of me and her heart slowly slowed down and Poseidon swam to her. "Stay away from her..." I whispered my anger getting the better of me, the serpent's face appeared in front of me "Do you want to save her?" she asked and I nodded. She smirked and bit my arm, I winced in pain and an outline of a serpent appeared on my arm, "Save her from her father's foe" she hissed and disappeared.

I saw Poseidon swim closer to Matthew and I growled "Stay... away...from...HER!" I yelled and felt power surge through my body, Poseidon turned to me eye's widening "Azul..." he whispered and the blue serpent appeared next to me. The Artic Blade appeared in my hands and I lunged towards Poseidon, Azuls power helping me, I sliced at Poseidon and he fell to the sea floor. I took my chance and grabbed Matthew I looked at her and noticed she was all cut up and bloody, I also saw that her arm was barely hanging by a thread. I started to swim up but Azul was gone and I was having a hard time breathing, just then a vortex appeared around us and I could breath again. I passed out and I dreamed about Matthew.

3rd POV

The people of Lemuria cheered as Poseidon appeared and held the intruders in his hand, Poseidon appeared at shore and set the two down. He whipped the hair out of there faces and noticed the girl was a replica of her father and the other was a boy with blue hair, he then noticed it was the prince of Ayuthay. The towns people ran down but stopped dead in there tracks "It's the Sol Blade!" a man yelled and some of the others shouted out to. "She's beautiful! give her to me!" someone else cried, Poseidon clenched "Stay away from them! They are the kids of the Warriors of VALE!" he bellowed and the people backed up a few steps. The new king came and slung Amiti over his shoulder and held Matthew under his other arm "I'll take them Poseidon, I'm sure Isaac would have a field day with me if he found out I didn't take care of his kid" the new king said and started to walk off "Thank you... King Peirs..." muttered Poseidon and he disappeared into the water.

Peirs Pov

I got done changing Amiti into some new cloths and cleaned his wounds but then I had to deal with the girl. I gently peeled off there top and saw the big gashes in her stomach, I bandaged it up and went to her shorts, I cleaned the wounds on her legs "Why is she wearing boxers?" I asked to myself. I shrugged it off and went to her arm, it was hanging and dislocated so I did the obvious thing. I grabbed her arm and yanked her arm up and back into place, she winced but was still asleep. "Strong girl" I mumbled and went to move the sword on her back "The Sol Blade huh, you sure are your fathers kid" I grabbed the sword and hung it on the wall. I heard grumbling from the girl "Amiti..." she turned to her side and started reaching for something, she whispered the name a few more times until I decided to walk over to her. I moved the sweat drenched hair out of her face and her Blue/Gray eyes opened up, she sat up with her hair covering her eyes. "Peirs?" she mumbled and turned her head to Amiti. She whispered his name and yawned. "Hey what's your name " I asked her sitting down on the bed "Matthew Sol son of Isaac and Jenna Sol and nephew of Felix Sol " she said and flopped back onto the bed. "Matthew?" I turned around to see Amiti staring off at Matthew "Amiti!" She yelled and jumped into his arms. I saw Amiti smile and they both sat down, "Peirs where are we?" Amiti asked rubbing his eye. I rose an eye brow "In my house in Lemuria" I said and Matthew gasped "How long have we been asleep?" she questioned "four days" I simply said. Amiti and Matthew looked at each other eyes wide "Dad/Isaac!" they yelled and rushed out the door, I followed them to see Matthew glowing. she formed into a big white dragon and Amiti got on her back I followed and got on to. Matthew took off like a bullet to home and I felt like I was on a roller coaster, so I closed my eyes and held onto her leg.

Matthew POV

I felt something latch onto my leg and looked down to see Peirs holding on for his life, I rolled my eyes and swung my foot sending him flying. He flailed his limbs and landed on my back clutching on to Amiti with all his might. Amiti pushed Peirs off of him and we continued on our way.

Isaac POV

I hugged my pillow and bit it tears pouring out of my eyes 'My baby's gone! -Sob- I'll never see her- Oh there she is!' I let go of my pillow and saw a Vast white dragon cut through the clouds with two blue figures on her back. I waved my arms and she transformed back into her normal form making the tree of them fall. She landed on the ground softly on her feet, Amiti doing the same but the third person landed on the ground belly firs and went through the ground, he gowned and his head popped out, his light blue hair sticking out in different places. " Oh Peirs how are you?" I asked smiling "Peachy..." He mumbled getting out of the hole. I turned to Amiti and Matthew only to gasp "What happened to you two?" I shouted in concern. Amiti had bandages on his legs and left arm, and Matthew, oh Matthew had a bandage wrapped around the top halve of her head, both of her arms were wrapped up, so was her right leg and there was a bandage around her nose going behind her head to keep it in place. "We had a run in with Poseidon" she explained and I gasped "Did Peirs save you?" I asked wanting to her tail. "No, Not really it was Amiti..." she said rubbing the back of her head and I hugged Amiti I muttered many thank you and hugged him harder. He pushed me away and looked down at the ground "You shouldn't be thanking me, it was really Azul that saved Matthew Sir" he said and gave me a wide smile. I nodded and we walked inside "It's late so you guys should be getting to bed, but we only have one spar bed and Tyrell and Karis are still hogging up the living room so..." I tried to explain but Matthew continued for me "Peirs can sleep in the guest bed and Amiti can sleep with me" My eye's almost dropped out of their sockets "What!" me and Amiti yelled

Matthew POV

I nodded "Ya there is NO way I'll trust Peirs in a bed with me, Mom told me he's the biggest Pervert she's ever met! I think I trust Eoleo instead and he's a pirate that kills people in his sleep!" I yelled and started up the stairs "Come on Amiti" I said but dad stopped me. "I'll go up there and take him out of your room if I have to!" he yelled and I swear there was steam coming out of my ears " You harm a single hair on his head you can say good bye to your hand because it won't be there to long after" I said evilly and went up the stairs with Amiti following. Peirs looked at my dad "I think you pissed her off" he whispered and he nodded.

At Matthew's room

I tilted my bag upside down and a bunch of swords came tumbling out along with the three orbs, a bunch of gold, the Umbra gear, Uncle Felix's mask, a Roc feather, a cape, some jewelry, hand drawn pictures, and a picture of the whole gang. I layed the swords against the wall next to my bed, the orbs went in a box on top of my dresser, the gold... well I just stuffed it in a box under my bed. The Umbra Gear went with the orbs and so did the Roc feather, the jewelry went in a safe, Uncle Felix's mask went on a stand on the wall with the picture of the group, and my hand drawn pictures I set on my desk. I then hung up the cape in my closet but first I smoothed it out. "What was that?" Amiti asked me, I sighed "That was Arcanus's cape " his face turned into shock "Why would you keep that?" he asked (Is this 20Q? if it is then I want to play!). "It's a reminder of the adventures we all went on" he sighed and layed on the floor, I staired at him and he opened one of his eye's what?" he questioned. "Come up here don't lay on the ground you'll get sick" (She has a wooden floor) I said and he stood up soon laying next to me on the bed. I rolled over on my side so my back was to him and he did the same, soon my eyes got tired and I fell asleep.

Matthew's dream

I was running, I didn't know why until I saw the Chaos Chimara appear in front of me the rest of the gang was next to me. The Chimara attacked and we all battled, we won and found out that the Chimara was really Volcheck. I tried to clime the latter twice but fell down unconscious, but Sveta asked to use my soul to help her, I agreed and we started to clime. Then the Chaos Chimara through us off and turned back into Volcheck, he turned from us and activated the Apolo lens killing himself in the purposes. Sveta had cried but I was still out cold _Matthew..._ 'Huh?' there was a flash and Arcanus stepped out in front of me _Matthew tell Amiti who I am and tell Reif, they must wonder who I am... I will send two things your way give one to Amiti and the other to Reif, bye bye and tell them I miss'um. _And at that he was gone, there was a stab of pain in my shoulder and I started gasping loudly "No...No...-Cough- Wh...what's happening..._Ca ugh cough cau-SPLAT-" blood sprang out of my mouth like a small stream and it was getting hard to breath

End Dream

Amiti POV

I was sleeping peacefully dreaming about my koi until something wet hit my bare chest and seeped down through the bandages. I opened my eyes to see Matthew's head on my chest and her legs intangled with mine, I blushed until she started coughing and more liquid fell onto my stomach, I rolled Matthew over onto her back and noticed the fine streams of crimson blood trickling from her mouth, I looked down at my stomach to see a big puddle of blood on my stomach and the bed. I quickly stood and rushed into Isaacs room "Isaac I need some help!" I yelled and pushed him off his bed, he grumbled until he saw the blood on my chest and we rushed into Matthews room. She lay on her side with the blood still flowing freely from her mouth and a new puddle of blood appeared my her face, he quickly woke the others -Not Tyrell- and they all came in to help. After Matthew stopped bleeding the got rid of the sheets on her bed and through them in the laundry, now she looked a mess with her hair clinging to her face with dried up blood, and her eyes where clenched and she wore a frown on her face.

Matthew POV

I opened my eye's and moved my hand to move the hair on the side of my face but it stayed there, so I stood up and got into the shower, the warm water ran down my back and over my scars and cuts. It stung but not as much as the one on my shoulder/Neck, I moved my hands over to my neck and felt a medium sized hole gapping through the side of my neck, I moved onto the edge of my shoulder and felt the same sized hole there to so I then went for the last spot, above my chest, below my neck but in between the other holes. Right there were my hand is at, is a big gapping hole, I then noticed that the holes went all the way through and opened at my back. A few tears fell down my face mixing with the water from the shower head, I remembered where the holes were from, they were battle wounds from Poseidon mystical Trident of Ankohl. I stepped out of the shower, dried off and got my old (The normal ones from when he was a boy) clothes on. As I walked down stares my nose was greeted with the smell of chocolate Pancakes, I walked over to the table, sat in a chair and grabbed a Pancake. I was about to eat it when dad,Amiti,Karis,and Tyrell walked in "Yo Home dog!" yelled Tyrell and he wrapped his arm around my neck and gave me a nuggy. I cried out in pain and he quickly let go "What's wrong Matthew?" he asked and I walked over to the sink, my checks puffed out. I faced down to the sink and opened my mouth, I spit out a lot of blood into my fathers black garnet sink, I lifted my head from the sink and whipped the blood on to my brown sleeve. "Sorry Matthew" Tyrell said and sat down and started to stuff his face, I ate my breakfast and walked up to my room grabbing a few swords from the wall along with the Sol blade, I also grabbed my leather bag and the Umbra Gear, I then grabbed my black (looks like Sesshomaru's boots from inyuasha) boots from under my desk.

As I walked down stairs Tyrell looked at me "You know your not aloud to leave if Isaacs not here" he said smartly and I rolled my eyes, I headed to my destination: the door until I was slammed into the wall and all my stuff fell from my hand. "Didn't you listen to what I said?" hissed Tyrell into my ear, a bead of sweat rolled down my forehead and I felt Tyrell's tunge roll over the side of my face. I shuttered and the door opened to show Dad,Amiti, and Karis walk in, I was going to yell but Tyrell was already covering my mouth with his, a few tears fell from my blue/Gray eyes and Amiti lunged tords Tyrell knocking him onto the ground "Let me go!" Tyrell yelled as he kicked Amiti in the stomach. Amiti went flying and hit the wall, Tyrell went to punch him but dad had already bounded him with the Psyenergy Grip, Karis had somehow slipped away from them and over to me. I cried into her shoulder as she comforted me with sweet words, I glanced up at dad who was using his psyenergy to hold Tyrell in place. Tyrell had already passed out so dad dropped him to the ground with a loud 'THUMP!' he whipped the sweat from his brow and Amiti ran over to me. He bent down and I quickly latched onto his waist sobbing quietly into it, I guess dad walked or with out me knowing because he had bent down and ran his fingers down my ankle length hair. I stood up and whipped my eyes walking over to the things I dropped, I slid the Umbra Gear on and black boots, then I grabbed the swords and put them all in there sheaf attached to my belt "I'll be back" I whispered and walked out the door. The tree of them sighed and let me go as I walked through the goma Platue.

Sveta's POV

" Queen Svet! There's a white dragon flying our way!" one of the guards yelled and I rushed out the castle doors, the towns people got there weapons ready and started shooting areo's at the dragon. It landed and returned it's wings to it's side, it opened it's mouth but didn't attack instead it talked. "I do not wish to battle I just wish to talk with the queen" it said, it's voise was like silk; soft and smooth. That was when I noticed the Umbra Gear attached to it's body, all the swords latched onto a belt around it's waist and the dull Silver/Blue eyes. I nodded and commanded my warriors to stop the dragon smiled and glowed, getting smaller and thinner. When the glowing stopped in front of me was Matthew, she bowed and stood up "Shall we go in milady?" I nodded and Matthew followed me into my castle.

As we walked the male guards that where standing watching the castle would stair and drull at Matthew, I sighed and we walked into my room Matthew sat in a chair and I sat on my bed "So what did you want to talk about and why are you wearing the umbra gear I didn't think it would work on you" I announce and Matthew just shrugged. "I came here to ask if I was aloud to train on the Apolo Sanchum with your Umbra Gear" she said and I nodded "Of coarse Matthew! Why would you ask me?" I quirked an eyebrow. Matthew coughed "Because that's where your brothers burial ground is at" she confessed and I sighed. "You may go up there to train Matthew but I know that's' not your mane purpose, tell me" I entreged, Matthew looked at me "Arcanus is up there and I need to talk to him so he can give me the second gift" she crossed her arms under her chest. I nodded "The last one? For Amiti I think, right?" I asked and Matthew smiled "Ya`" she said and looked off into space. I poked her shoulder "You like him don't ya' Matthew" I teased: you see even though when Matthew was a male I liked him but when her turned into a girl, I just somehow knew it was for the best. She blushed and nodded "Well... I should get going bye Sveta" she walked out the door with a huge grin on her face.

"Somehow I just new it wasn't going to work out"

Matthew POV

I watched as Amiti walked into his home through the tree, I looked down at the package in my hands "You have to find out" I whispered and herd the tree door shut that was when I jumped down. I walked up to the tree and pulled a flute out of my pocket, I played the tone (The Lugia Song From pokemon the movie) and the door opened. As I walked down A bunch of weapons where pointed at me for 3 reasons 1) I was a unfamiliar girl 2) I was in beast form but a little smaller so I could fit in small spaces and 3) I had weapons strapped to my belt. A guard from behind put something over my muzzle and I passed out but glowed first turning into my human form.

Amitis POV

"King Amiti, the guards have captured an intruder at the entrance" my helper told me and I sighed, I sat up and crossed my legs "Bring it in". He nodded and motioned for the guards to bring the intruder in. They carried in a person, I instantly stood up "You guys are stupid, That's Matthew! Give her to me and leave at once" I shouted and a garde handed Matthew to me then they all left. I sat down with Matthew on my lap and I pulled the box from her hands, it had my name on it so I did what every kid would do when a found present with there name on it would do. I opened it.

There was an item in the box along with an envelope, the item looked like the mask that Arcanus was wearing so I picked it up and examined it. I then put that down and opened the envelope that had my name written on it. What was in it shocked me, it was my birth surtifoget. It had my weight' hair and eye color, my gender and my parents. My mothers name was Veriti witch I already new and when I went to see the father it was all burnt up but you could only see an 'A' as the first letter and that made me happy. Another paper fell on my lap and there was writing all over it, my hand was shaking as I started to read it.

Dear Amiti,

I know your Uncle Paithos will not tell you the truth so I left this in your in Matthews care. Don't believe what your Uncle tells you it's all lies, your father is still alive and so is your cousins Nowel. Your father has changed and betrayed your aunt Mai and took a new name, I don't know what his new name is but he's aiming for one thing. The Apolo Lens. He had come over when I was at Isaac's place, he told us his plan and asked me to join him. I told him I wouldn't because I didn't want to risk our kid and, he agreed, he told me that he would love you no matter what and said that the new warrior's of Vale might just beat him, and you know what, they did! After that her came back again and told me you were in the Warriors of Vale, I'm so proud of you! He really misses you and plans on visting you on your 17th birthday, I hope to meet you again, Amiti! I know Matthew's a girl because she came to see me yesterday after she was done training, I think next time I see you there should be little ones running around, Ok? Well got to go bye bye!

Love, Veriti your mother

Tears weld up in my eye's and my mouth opened "Their alive, Momma...Nowel...and Father. I hope to meet you all again!" I whispered as the tears fell. A hand laid on my face and I looked down at Matthew "two more days" she whispered and I nodded. I felt her figure poke my check a few times "I hate your guards, they suck" I chuckled at Matthew's comment "I know" and I patted her head.

Two days latter

I sat in the castle (The castle you have to go through to get to the tree) waiting for my father and mother to show up but they still weren't here. "King Amiti your mother and Nowel are here!" a guard yelled and I nearly jumped out of my seat "Really!" I yelled and the guard nodded "But they brought a young man here, and he's starting to scare the other guards" he said and scratched the back of his head. I nodded "Bring them in I don't care!" I shouted and soon Mother and Nowel walked in but the young man did not. I hugged the to and looked at the door "You can come in, I know your there Arcanus or shall I call you Alex,Hmm... maybe even Father" I said and smiled. He walked out and into the room his shoes clicking on the stone tile, his mask gone and his blue eye's shone brightly "I'm sorry Amiti, that I never told you" he said and I sighed shaking my head. "It doesn't matter... but why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked and we all sat down at the dinner table, Arcanus intertwined his figures together "It was a test to see how long it would take for you to find out" he admitted. I sighed for like the hundredth time today "2" I said and mother looked at me "What do you mean?" she asked. I chuckled "Two times, the second time I had seen Arcanus I knew that he was my father" I explained. "Oh I never-" Arcanus was about to speak again when a big explosion was heard "Why! Why would you do that Tyrell! You burnt my dress!" That was Karis . They walked in and my father just stifled a laugh, Karis was wearing a purple dress that was burnt at the bottom and her arm was interlocked with Tyrells who was wearing a black tux that was burnt at the arms. Sveta was there in a green silk dress and Himi was in a Red puffy dress. Reif was also there in a tux and Eoloe was wearing a tux that was slitly wet at the top. But I didn't see Matthew I thought she would of gotten here with her friends but I guessed wrong. "Hey what's he doing here!" Tyrell yelled and pointed at my father, I rose an eyebrow "Why are you pointing at a guest Tyrell that's not polite" I asked and he growled, Tyrell ran over and grabbed father by his collar. "He's the enemy! How could you let him in your home! Arcanus could kill you at any time Amiti!" Tyrell shouted and got ready to hit him, just as he was about to strike father a hand had grabbed a hold of his. I gasped as I saw who it was, It was Matthew! She had on a thigh length Cobalt dress with blue elbow length gloves "You harm him and I'll make sure you never have kids. Ever" she hissed and forced Tyrells hand away "Why are you protecting him? He wanted to kill us!" Tyrell screamed and got up in Matthew's face. "I don't think you should try and hurt him Tyrell because if you do that means you're hurting Amiti's family and mine" she said with a smirk on her face. Tyrell just gasped "So that means? That Arcanus is Amiti's father!" Tyrell asked taking a step back I nodded and Matthew walked over to me.

I wrapped my arms around her "And..." she started and Tyrell took another step back "My father in-law" Matthew whispered and Tyrells eye's widened "What!" he spat. Matthew nodded and walked up to Tyrell "I think you need to go home Tyrell" she said softly and Tyrell stormed away. It was quite for awhile until I decided to talk "Um... Would you care to dance?" Matthew grabbed my hand and soon everyone was partying and having fun.


End file.
